Yoshihiro Kira
|-| Ghost= |ja_kanji = 吉良吉廣 |birthname = |namesake = Yoshihisa Kira (Japanese noble) |stand = Atom Heart Father |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1987 1999 |cod = Succumbed to cancer Photo incinerated by Killer Queen's air bomb |gender = Male |height = |weight = |race = Ghost Human |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = Grey/Black ( ) Grey/Dark Brown (Anime) |eyes = Brown ( ) Blue (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Yoshikage Kira (son) Unnamed wife |status = Deceased |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime) Bin Shimada (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is an antagonist featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Yoshihiro is Yoshikage Kira's late father, turned into a Ghost. Despite Yoshikage's violent inclinations, Yoshihiro is fiercely protective of him. Yoshihiro attacks the Joestar Group with his own Stand, Atom Heart Father, and later creates several Stand users with the Arrow to try to assassinate the group and protect his child. Appearance Yoshihiro Kira is a ghost, having the appearance of a lightly-built, balding old man. Yoshihiro has a small mustache and a goatee of dark hair. While he was human, Yoshihiro is shown to have fancied modest, respectable attire; consisting of a striped green button-down shirt with a purple tie, yellow cardigan, and a loose-fitting lime-green suit. As a ghost, however, Yoshihiro now only wears his striped green shirt with matching pants. Personality He is extremely devoted to his son and takes supporting him and his ambitions to the extreme, even going as far as to protect his son's serial killer lifestyle. There is evidence that his son Yoshikage inherited his malignant soul from him, as Yoshihiro utterly disregards the women his son has killed from his youth and the fact that Enya and DIO saw fit to entrust him with the Bow and Arrow. Abilities Yoshihiro Kira remained as a ghost in a camera when he died and is able to trap people into the space photographed by the camera. Able to move inside the photo, anything he does inside will translate into the real world. History Background Several years before Part 4, Yoshihiro obtains a Stand Arrow from an old woman in Egypt. Yoshihiro would later use it to awaken Killer Queen, presumably after Reimi Sugimoto's slaying of 1983 since her corpse had not disintegrated. Yoshihiro then died of cancer before the events of Part 4 when his son was 21, with his wife dying shortly after him. His stand enables him to remain in the mortal world to help protect his beloved son and let him maintain his "normal" life. In death, he discovers the existence of the Ghost Girl's Alley and tells his son to not look behind him in case he goes there.Chapter 438: Town Guardian Spirits Diamond is Unbreakable Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Jotaro first meet Yoshihiro when they investigate Yoshikage Kira's house for clues to discover where he is hiding. In the process, Yoshihiro attempts to imprison and kill them with his Stand abilities but only manages to imprison Josuke and Jotaro. However, Jotaro is able to make Yoshihiro occupy so much of a photo that he can no longer manipulate his surroundings. Undeterred, Yoshihiro escapes with the Arrow and awakens several Stand users, impelling them to thwart the efforts of Josuke and Rohan to find his son as a kind of payment. When they fail and/or move to Josuke's side, Yoshihiro and Yoshikage are at a loss on what to do until Yoshihiro's Arrow pierces his son. This awakens the Bites the Dust ability of Killer Queen. Nonetheless, Yoshikage Kira accidentally lets Josuke safely discover his identity and is forced to fight him. During the fight, Yoshihiro manages to slip himself inside of Hayato Kawajiri's jacket, allowing him to communicate Josuke's location inside of a house since Yoshikage could not see him without entering Crazy Diamond's range. Unfortunately for Yoshihiro, Josuke discovers his ploy and snatches the cell phone he was using to tell his son where Josuke was. By disguising his voice, Josuke manipulates Yoshikage into using one of his air bombs to blow up Yoshihiro, killing him by incinerating the photograph he was in. JoJolion In the Alternate Universe, Holy Joestar is married to a man named Yoshiteru Kira instead of Sadao Kujo, who seems to be Yoshihiro's JoJolion counterpart, and like in the original universe, he is the father of Yoshikage Kira. It is unknown whether he even has a Stand in the SBR Universe. It is hinted by Kyo Nijimura that he is dead, as she states that she and Holy are the last members of the Kira family.JJL Chapter 17: The Lemon and the Tangerine Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3 Game) Yoshihiro appears as the stage hazard on the Kira Estate stage. He brandishes a knife and uses it along with his Stand, Atom Heart Father, to attack players, traveling along a curving path. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Yoshihiro appears as a special trait for "Kosasku Kawajiri" in Eyes of Heaven. When Kosaku reaches his last health gauge, Yoshihiro appears and begins following opponents for 30 counts of the battle timer. This enhances the properties of Kosaku's "Contact Bomb" and "Impact Ignition Bomb" skills, referencing Yoshihiro's role as a guide for Yoshikage's air bombs near the end of Diamond is Unbreakable. Gallery Manga= Family photo.png|Yoshihiro with his wife and son As ghost.png|In the first photograph On phone.png|On the phone Head chopping.png|Chopping off heads Yoshihiroface.png|Surprise Star Platinum Yoshihiro (Chapter 368).png|His Stand's camera destroyed by Star Platinum Goodbye father.png|Yoshihiro escapes with the help of a crow Tied to tree.png|Yoshihiro ties himself to a tree |-| Anime= Kira with his family.png|Yoshihiro with his wife and child, back when he was still alive. Yoshihiro inside a photo.png|Yoshihiro's initial appearance, hiding within his Stand's photo. Yoshihiro pulls a knife.png|Brandishing a kitchen knife to kill Josuke and Jotaro. Yoshihiro decapitates the duo.png|Yoshihiro decapitates Jotaro and Josuke's images within the photo. Yoshihiro defeated.png|Yoshihiro shocked to be captured within an image of himself. Josuke threatens Yoshihiro.png|Being threatened by Josuke. Yoshihiro being folded.png|Yoshihiro is folded in half by Jotaro. Yoshihiro trapped in his own photo.png|Trapped within his own Stand. Yoshihiro escapes.png|Yoshihiro escapes after fooling Okuyasu Nijimura. Yoshihiro riding away on a bird.png|Riding away on a crow. Yoshihiro with the Arrow.png|Yoshihiro holds the Arrow, vowing to create more Stand users. Yoshihiro spying on Ken.png|Yoshihiro spying on Ken Oyanagi before shooting him with the Arrow. Yoshihiro hitting a windshield.png|Stuck on a truck driver's windshield. Yoshihiro annoyed at Mikitaka.png|Furious and confused that Mikitaka Hazekura deflected the Arrow. Yoshihiro worried.png|Yoshihiro nervous over his Stand army being defeated one after another. Yoshihiro is happy about HS.png|Yoshihiro showing glee that Highway Star is such a powerful Stand. Yoshihiro spying on Rohan.png|Yoshihiro spying on Rohan through the window of his house. Yoshihiro cries with joy.png|Yoshihiro cries with joy when he recognizes his son is still safe with a new appearance. Josuke discovers Yoshihiro.png|Discovered by Josuke after falling out of Toyohiro's pocket. Kira biting nails.png|Yoshihiro confronting his frightened son after Hayato's murder. Kira refuses to leave.png|Yoshihiro is grabbed by Yoshikage after suggesting they flee Morioh. Yoshihiro escapes Hayato.png|Escaping from Hayato's jacket pocket. Josuke directing bubble to dad.png|Yoshihiro flying away from Kira's air bomb. Yoshihiro's death.png|Yoshihiro's death at the hands of his own son's bomb. Yoshihiro_glimpse.png|Yoshihiro Kira featured in the second opening, chase. Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Yoshihiro Kira featured alongside his minions in the third opening, Great Days. Yoshihiro Kira key art.png|Key Art of Yoshihiro Kira. |-| Sketches= Yoshi1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Characters Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Major Antagonists Category:Kira Family Category:Deceased Characters